Lucky
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: A short look into Lync's & Alice's minds when he's staying at her house in New Vestroia. Alync/LyncXAlice, may add more pairings if the story goes longer. A super-late birthday present for my BFF, Black Blaze Eclipse! Read and review, anyone?
1. Lucky

**Rin: Hey y'all! *waves like a maniac***

**Lync (muttering): Quit trying to talk like Confederacy!**

**Rin: Ah, but it's fun! (By the way, him saying that would be a reference to a Hetalia: Axis Powers story that I'm working on.) Gosh, I'm listening to 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts, and it fits so well with Alync/LyncXAlice!**

**Lync: Just get to the summary...**

**Rin: 'Kay, 'kayz. Lync-kun, you complain too much! You're lucky that I'm uploading this story as a present for somebody!**

**Lync: So you're finally getting around to it?**

**Rin: Yup! *smiles* It's a (very late) birthday present for one of my closest web BFFs, Black Blaze Eclipse! Sorry for it being so late - more than a month! :( But at least I'm uploading it now! :D**

**Lync (loudly): Rin doesn't own Bakugan! Now let's see if it would kill her to quit ranting and get onto the story!**

**Rin: Geez, somebody's crabby! See if ya still are after ya read it, Lync-kun. But he's right, here's the story! Happy super-late birthday, Blaze!**

* * *

Lucky.

Yeah right.

Ventus brawler of the famous Vexos. Half of the partnership of the Tag Team champions. Hardly anybody got that lucky. _He_ supposedly was "that lucky".

Sure. Whatever they said.

He knew the truth. Lucky was perspective-wise. Maybe other people woulda been "lucky" with this, but he wasn't. If he was so "lucky", why was he hated by the Vexos so much? Were lucky people left to having no one else? Yeah, he didn't think so either.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. She wasn't looking in his direction. She was helping her grandfather, smiling and talking to him. He wondered what it would feel like if she smiled at him.

Like he'd ever find out. She hated him.

With how he'd acted earlier, he couldn't blame her. Even if he wanted, he didn't really.

* * *

She kept her eyes off him.

She didn't want to fall for him, but she couldn't help it.

She was supposed to hate him. He was a Vexos.

But she couldn't make herself. Hate _any_ of them. She pitied them. Especially him. The other Vexos even seemed to hate him.

She wondered what he would be like if someone accepted him.

* * *

He looked up and met her eyes for a moment. He risked a small smile. She seemed surprised, but she smiled back before handing her grandfather something.

Lync grinned to himself. Maybe Alice was different after all.

Maybe he was more "lucky" than he thought.

* * *

**Lync: *blushing***

**Rin: *scanning over chapter* *sighs* It seemed longer on my phone's notepad...really! Argh, gomenasai about it being so short...maybe I'll write more chapters? What do ya think of that idea? Let me know in a review! *pats Lync on the back* And see, Lync-kun, what'd I tell ya? Aren't ya glad ya kept readin'?**

**Lync (embarrassed): *glares at Rin* Shut up, Rin-chan!**

**Rin: *hugs Lync around the neck* No!**

**Lync: *glares up at Rin, annoyed at how much taller she is than him***

**Rin: *while nearly choking Lync* Now, you all see that blue writing? Down there, right below this? Yeah, you like that blue writing. **_**Good**_ **blue writing. See, as you're reading this, your mouse is going to that little blue writing. Without realizing it, you're clicking it and starting to type in a review. You are under my magical control and will leave an awesome review 'cause y'all are awesome people...*dark laughter* Okay, just kidding about the 'magical control' thing. But seriously, if ya review, I will be eternally grateful. And give you virtual cake. :D Let me know if I should write more chappies, too! Now I'm gonna let you get to that blue writing. Byez! *waves like a maniac***


	2. Wonderland

**Rin: Godzillas, I'm a terrible writer…*depressed***

**Lync: What's wrong?**

**Rin: *mumbling to herself* Horrible, awful human being…*sees Lync* Oh, hi, Lync-kun.**

**Lync: *stares* What's with you? You're…depressed!**

**Rin: 'Cause I can hardly ever update stories! *depressed* Just take this for example. I was gonna do this update as a tribute to Bakugan ending and an update to **_**How Can I Hate**_** as a Valentine's Day thing, but obviously THAT didn't work! *annoyed exhale* But we're gonna try and see about getting a new laptop (since ours got the blue screen of death), so hopefully this problem won't last much longer…**

**Lync: (At least she's cheerful again…)**

**Rin: So. This, of course, is an update to **_**Lucky**_**! Finally. Since above plan didn't work out, I'm doing this as a Valentine's Day special, dedicated to Valentine's Day, 2012! It's my dog's birthday today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOY!**

**Lync: *facepalms***

**Rin: Enough rambling from me. Lync-kun, disclaimer. Now.**

**Lync: *salutes & recites in a monotone* Obsessive-Fan Number 1 doesn't own Bakugan.**

**Rin: Just the story. And I don't own the movie mentioned in this chappie either. Now, getting on with it! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!**

* * *

"No."

She sighed, wondering why he had to be so stubborn when she was only trying to be helpful. "Fine," she said, her voice resigned to his hopelessness. She left a bowl on the chair next to him, went back into the main room, and hit 'play'.

* * *

He snuck a glance at the food before turning away from it, arms crossed stubbornly. He wouldn't. It was too weird-looking to be eatable. For. Get. It.

Sound from the other room caught his attention. He looked over without thinking. She had started something on that screen—TV or whatever it was. Curious, he scooted closer to the open doorway to see more.

"You know," she said suddenly, her voice startling him, "this is what I meant when I asked if you wanted to sit and watch a movie with me."

He moved away. "Forget it. I don't care about whatever you're doing." The words felt empty.

But she seemed to believe him, because she sighed, said, "All right," and went back to watching. He was silent before he moved closer again, trying to keep his eyes on the screen instead of her.

* * *

She could see him spying.

It was too cute. He would stare at the TV, but his eyes would keep darting over to her face. Then he'd blink hard and tear his gaze back to the TV. She had to remind herself to eat and watch the movie instead of him.

* * *

Finally, he gave up and just watched, not caring anymore if he watched the movie or her. It didn't matter anyways. It wasn't like she was looking at him; she wouldn't know the difference. All he could get from the movie was something about following the rabbit with a pocketwatch. From that point on, it got way too confusing for him to follow, so he just stared into the room.

* * *

Stifling a giggle at the blank look on his face, she couldn't help a smile. Finally, she scooted over on the couch and said, "Come over here."

He jerked back, looking startled. "What?" he said. His eyes darted around, like he was searching if she was talking to him or someone else.

She sighed, set down the pirozhki, and turned to him seriously. "There's no reason for you to sit on the floor in the doorway and watch the movie. Come over here and sit on the couch." A bright red spread across his face.

* * *

He stared at her. _She wants me to come sit next to her?_ "But—you—"

"Lync." Her commanding tone made him jump again. "Come here. Now."

Looking sideways at the ground, he mumbled, "Yes, ma'am." He could feel the blush crossing his cheeks. _Look at me. The Ventus brawler of the Vexos, getting reduced to this by some former Battle Brawler girl. Wouldn't the others just _love_ this one,_ he thought miserably.

She smiled. "Bring the pirozhki, too."

"The…what?"

"Pirozhki." She scooted further over on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "The food I gave you."

"…oh…" He grabbed it and meekly went over there. "Here," he said hesitantly, pushing the weird food over to her.

* * *

Her eyes widened a little. "Lync…"

"I'm not gonna eat it anyway," he muttered, turning away and trying to subtly cover his bright-red face with his shoulder unsuccessfully. "But you like the stuff, right? Otherwise ya wouldn't have made it. So you can have it."

She stared at him. _Did he really just do something…nice?_ After a moment, she smiled gently. "We'll share it," she said, taking two of the buns and handing him one. He eyed it warily, making her laugh a little. "Try it," she encouraged, pushing it toward him.

"But it looks weird!" he whined, trying to block her attempts at getting it to him.

"Try it!" Laughing, she snatched his wrist, her hand brushing against his at the same time.

* * *

He froze, eyes wide. For just a second, their eyes met, and he felt his heart speed up to somewhere about a million beats a minute. Blushing, he glanced away. He tried to pull away his wrist, but she flipped his hand over and placed the weird bun thing there triumphantly before letting go. "You still can't make me eat it," he mumbled, trying not to notice the disappointment that was in his mind.

She sighed. "No, I can't," she said in a resigned tone. Then her eyes fell on the TV. "Darn!"

"What?" he asked, scooting to the edge of his seat.

"We missed part." She picked up the remote; then her eyes fell on him. After a second, she gently smiled. "Why don't we start the whole movie over?"

"…I don't care." He looked down at the piroshki or whatever it was called. She smiled, hit rewind, picked up a bun, and took a bite. After a few minutes, his hunger won out over the weird look of the food, and he hesitantly tried the pirozhki she'd given him. His eyes widened with surprise. "There's something in here!"

She stifled a smile. "Of course there is." She leaned back against the couch. "I made the pirozhki with apples in them."

He stared at her with wonder. "It's actually _good_!"

* * *

_Another nice thing?_ The confused thought flashed through her mind instantly. Nonetheless, she smiled at him and said, "Thanks." She hit 'play' on the _Alice in Wonderland_ VHS.

They watched the movie together, although she had to hit 'pause' more than a few times to explain it to him. Every time she did, she couldn't help smiling. It was so doggone cute! He couldn't seem to understand how the Alice in the movie looked nothing like her if they had the same name, no matter how many times she stopped to explain to him that the book and movie were both made long before she was born. Each thing he understood something, his entire face would light up in wonder, and he would look back and forth between her and the TV with complete awe.

The ending certainly got him riled up. "Ya mean the whole thing was a dream? Who the heck came up with a stupid ending like that?" he said angrily, standing up and staring at the screen incredulously.

"The author of the book did," she said slyly, trying not to smile. "Disney—the person who made the movie—actually made more sense of it than the book."

"Seriously?" He stared at her. She nodded. After a second, he sat down again with a little 'hmph' sound, making it harder for her not to giggle. "It's stupid," he muttered.

She smiled gently. "It's not the best ending," she agreed, taking the last pirozhki bun and breaking it in half. She handed him one of the halves, which he accepted with a small, shy smile.

"…Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome." She leaned back on the couch, letting her hand fall. It brushed against his, but this time, she didn't pull it away.

* * *

His eyes widened, a slight blush leaping to life on his cheeks. But she didn't move her hand away. After a few seconds, he gave a small smile, looking away out of the corner of his eye, still blushing, and hesitantly, he slowly inched his hand closer to hers. He glanced back at her shyly. _I think I get it, a little,_ he thought suddenly. _Whoever made this thing wanted to get out of reality, but the only way he could do that was a dream._

_But you know…not all good has to be a dream._

Lync watched Alice, focused on rewinding the movie, and a small grin played at his lips at the irony of his next thought. _Maybe it's the wrong 'Wonderland', but hey…it's still Alice involved._

* * *

**Rin: Aw, so cute! :D**

**Lync: *bright red* WOULD YOU QUIT FOCUSING SO MUCH ON MY LOVE LIFE?**

**Rin: But you and Alice are so perfect together! *smiles* *rereads ending and laughs a little* Okay, maybe the ending was a bit corny, but hey, it's Valentine's Day. It's kinda the universal day for corny. *laughs* By the way, pirozhki is actually a real Russian food. I've tried it before. It's actually pretty good…but yeah, it's real. I didn't make it up.**

**Lync: How the heck do you know that?**

**Rin: 'Cause of Russia's 'Marukaite Chikyuu'.**

**Lync: *totally confused***

**Rin: Er…don't worry about it, Lync-kun. Hetalia reference. *grins sheepishly* Anyways, *clears throat and turns to readers* review please! I know, this is practically my first update for anything all fragging year, but I will try to get better, I promise! *smiles* I'll tell ya a spoiler for one of the next chapters if you review. Promise! *pinky swear* Have an epic Valentine's Day, people! *two-fingered wave***


End file.
